


Contemplation

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou thinks while Stanley naps
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Contemplation

He watched as the clouds moved lazily through the sky. His back was against the trunk of a tree, it’s thick branches shielding him from most of the sun. He ran his fingers through the thick hair resting in his lap absently, losing himself in his thoughts. He blinked when he came back to reality a little later, looking down at the owner of the hair he had been enjoying playing with.

Stanley lay on their back, hair completely undone. Their victory rolls had even been removed, leaving them just with thick dark hair. Their eyes were closed at the moment, breathing steady and slow. Their lips were painted pink today. They had fallen asleep.

Lefou smiled at the sight. His spouse always looked so beautiful when their face was completely relaxed. Usually this happened when Stanley was asleep or lost in their sewing. Their eyes always crinkled so deeply at the corners when Stanley laughed and they were very bad at not showing how they felt through facial expressions.

Lefou had heard the Bimbettes mention that they resembled one of the saint statues in the church when their face was like this and he found that he agreed with them. Stanley’s body and face were perfect, molded and designed by some celestial hand. Stanley was someone who deserved to be worshipped and prayed to and Lefou always enjoyed kneeling for them.

He hummed, resting the palm of his hand on Stanley’s forehead. Stanley was so beautiful and was younger than him; Lefou sometimes wondered what he had done to deserve such a spouse. He knew that Stanley had been the second most admired person in the village, second only to Gaston. Lefou had seen a few glances going their way.

Yet Stanley was married to _him_.

Lefou smiled at the thought, stroking Stanley’s head again. He watched as they started to wake, stroking their stubble covered cheek. “Have a good sleep?”

“It was wonderful,” Stanley murmured as they opened their eyes, flashing him a smile. “I like when you play with my hair.”

“You should keep it down more often.”

“And lose my victory rolls?”

“Only sometimes,” he offered with a shrug.

Stanley laughed and nodded, taking Lefou’s wrist and pressing a chaste kiss to his palm. “I’ll do it for you, husband.”


End file.
